Beauty in the Breakdown
by Jensea
Summary: Chapter 18 of A Not So Happy Family Reunion. Taken out because of LEMON. Done by a friend of mine. Rei X Seto.


Chapter 18 AKA: "Beauty in the Breakdown"

By: Raven

She was trembling, or still trembling really. But at least she had stopped crying so fiercely. She was in pain, he knew that, but what could he really do but hold her? Besides, he had a reputation to uphold.

He shifted his eyes to gaze down at the mass of silky black hair Rei had and closed his eyes. _No one's here, Seto, you can let go for a little while…_

Rei sat up slowly, wiping her red cheeks of the remaining tears. "I'm sorry S-Seto…"

Seto shook his head, placing his palm against her cheek, thumbing away another tear. "You've nothing to be sorry for, Rei…"

Makoto stopped as she reached the doorway and backed into the shadows. _Please be good to her, Seto…She's seen too much heartbreak all ready…_ She turned, quickly leaving the room. Maybe that stoic cousin of hers was growing some balls and showing the good side everyone knew was there and just couldn't seem to reach.

Rei's bottom lip trembled as she stared back at him. "I could have-"

"Hush, Rei." Seto said a bit harshly, shaking his head. "What more could you have done? Atemu already had her. There was nothing you could have done."

"I don't see it that way."

"Well, you should." Seto removed his hand, turning towards the piano. After a moment, he closed his eyes. "I liked the song…will you play it again?"

"It was her favorite…" Rei murmured, turning towards the piano. She pulled her hair back from her shoulders and paused over the keys, unsure of herself. She took a deep breath and began to play again, well aware of the way Seto's eyes were locked on her. If she could only tell him…

Seto had moved a bit closer to her, now studying her fingers and how they trembled over the keys. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He couldn't even give it a name. Couldn't describe it. But he'd felt it since…

"Seto…" Rei murmured, stopping for a moment.

"Don't," He whispered, softly kissing her bare shoulder. "Don't stop playing…"

"But…" She shuddered as his soft lips traveled farther up her shoulder towards the nape of her neck. "Seto…" Her fingers stumbled over the keys for a few moments before his lips had latched themselves onto her neck, sucking gently. She couldn't play anymore, she didn't have the will. Seto turned, draping his legs over the sides of the lengthy bench, turning her so that her back faced him. Rei sighed quietly as his hands slid down her arms, grasping her own tightly. She lifted her legs onto the bench, bending her knees slightly. "Seto…"

"Shh…" he murmured into her ear, gently biting on her earlobe. She shuddered slightly at his touches, unused to the prospect of love and affection from Kaiba Seto. Or was that really what he was showing to her?

"Stop," She murmured, sitting up on the bench. Seto stopped, puzzled. She shook her head. "You don't want this…"

"You're right, Rei…I don't." He rose from the bench, but he didn't leave like she expected him to. Instead, he hoisted her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. "Not here at least…"

Rei closed her eyes, snuggling against his warm chest. He was sincere, she knew that just by the feel of his heart against her cheek. She smiled faintly. _I love him…don't I?_

They'd reached his room in a matter of minutes, but it felt longer, yet Rei found it as bliss. Seto closed the door, gently set her back on her feet and locked the door. He moved to turn off the lights but she stopped him. "No, I wanna see you, Seto…"

He gave the faintest of smiles, sliding his arms around her waist, letting his hands curl near her shoulder blades. She rested her arms on his chest, letting the kiss he planted on her lips draw them closer together. Their tongues danced together and she finally got the nerve to do what she'd wanted to do for days now. She grabbed the collar of that beautiful white coat and shoved it away from him, pressing him against the door. He paused, startled at her show of domination and then smiled, letting her do as she wished.

The coat went first, then the belts and the black muscle shirt. Deciding to help her out a bit, Seto kicked his boots off, grasping her elbows as she went for the waist band of his pants. He grinned, kissing her, lifting her up from the ground. Her legs were instantly around his waist, her arms around his neck, and her lips attached to his in one of those kisses that seem to last for hours. Seto had brought them to his overly large bed, and Rei hadn't even felt them moving. _So this is how it feels to be in love…_

Seto bent forward, dropping them both onto his bed, he crawled over her, kissing her still. He grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her shoulders, tilting his head down to the nape of her neck, kissing down from there. His hands grasped roughly at her breasts through the fabric of her bra and he responded in full to the pleasure-filled moan that escaped her lips. Rei was drowning in that pleasure, and it hadn't really even started. But then again, she'd never had it this good before. Yuuichirou was…well…Yuuichirou was literally a fuck-and-go. But Seto… She was in love with him…it was different with him.

He groaned as he felt her undoing his pants, groaned even more when she pushed them and his boxers away. "Rei…" He kissed her fiercely, grasping her hips in his hands. He was leaning down to her, his weight on his knees, making it difficult for her to get rid of his pants. With a strength that surprised even her, she had him pinned beneath her in a matter of minutes, ridding him of what was left of his clothes.

Seto smirked, leaning up and kissing her as she straddled him. His hands immediately left her waist, slipping up her skirt to untie the sides of her thong, sliding it away from her. She smiled as she kissed him, feeling his arms come around her waist and pull her completely into his lap. She moaned loudly as she felt him sliding into her, filling her.

Seto rocked her on his lap, burying his face in her chest, licking the exposed flesh there. His teeth latched onto her nipple after tossing her bra to the side and he gently bit down, smiling as she moaned his name. She felt oh so tight, so soft, so warm.

"Seto…yes…"

"Yes what?" he murmured, licking the flesh beneath her ear. "Tell me, Rei, what you want…"

It was becoming increasingly difficult to talk now, but she did it anyway. "I want you to make love to me, Seto…" She murmured, pulling back far enough to look into those beautiful blue pools of his.

She moaned as he kissed her, their tongues dueling. With his left arm still latched around her waist, he turned them, placing her gently beneath him. "I'll do more than that…" he murmured as he broke their kiss, licking her lips. "By the time we're done, Rei, there'll be nothing in this world that will stop us…"

She groaned as he lifted her knees to rest on his shoulders, moving in and out of her so solidly it was driving her into a frenzy. He dipped his head down, kissing her breasts, licking and biting to make her scream.

"Seto!" She gasped seconds before he kissed her again, his speed quickening. She moaned as she felt him moving in and out of her, pumping her roughly and gently all at once. She almost couldn't take it, it just felt that damn good. "I love you, Seto…"

He kissed her, pumping her wildly. He was nearing the edge and she was way ahead of him. "Rei…oooh you're so tight…" He kissed her, squeezing her breasts. She screamed, tangling her hands in his hair, rocking her hips upwards to meet his thrusts. The stars were getting closer now, blurring as they crept nearer. Seto let her legs slide down from his shoulders to wrap around his waist and used his weight to send his thrusts home.

"Seto, yes, yes, yes!" At that moment, Rei didn't care if she woke the entire mansion. She loved him and making that clear to everyone wouldn't matter. "Oh, Seto, yes! I love you!"

"I love you, Rei…" He murmured, wrenching his eyes closed as that sweet release hit the both of them. They collapsed into the bed, still latched onto each other, though covered in sweat, sharing the deepest kiss either thought was possible.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, Seto found himself blushing the deepest shade of crimson. "Rei…Did I…?"

She smiled, kissing him deeply. "Hurt me, Seto? Not at all…" They kissed again and Seto drowsily lay his head on her chest, closing his eyes to listen to her heart. "I love you, Rei…"

"I love you, too, Seto…" She closed her eyes, holding onto him tightly. In a matter of minutes, they were both sleeping soundly.

Thanks, Raven! Remember, all praise goes to her for this chapter!


End file.
